


Summer in the City

by pumpkincastles



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkincastles/pseuds/pumpkincastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt loves nothing more than a California summer, Near on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very cute Tumblr prompt.

Summer in California had quickly become one of Matt’s favorite things. He loved the sun, the beach, the heat, all of it. Near on the other hand was way more content with just staying locked inside the air conditioned apartment, laying on the floor in only his boxers.

Matt moved to lay down next to his boyfriend, laughing at him. “How are you still hot right now? It’s like 20 degrees in here.” Clad in a large hoodie and a pair of shorts, he moved to wrap his arms around Near only to be pushed away. “It’s too hot, Matt. Get away,” he wined. With a pout Matt propped his head up with his palm. “You promised you’d go to the beach with me. You can’t blow me off now, I bought like a vat of SPF 9,000.” He smirked crookedly as near cracked an eye open to look at him. “They don’t make SPF 9,000,” he deadpanned. Matt gave a small groaned and splayed himself across Near’s stomach, eliciting a small ‘ugh’ from the smaller boy. “Don’t change the subject.” Near huffed. “Fine, if you get off of me we’ll go.” Matt’s face lit up with a grin and he leaned in to press several kisses to a giggling Near’s cheek before getting to his feet.

In the time it took for Near to scrape himself off the floor and put on some swim trunks and a shirt Matt already packed up the car. He couldn’t help but give a soft smile at how excited he was, it seemed that even the smallest things could please him. He took Matt’s hand in his own and they walked out to the car together. “It’ll be fun! We can build sandcastles, go swimming, we can collect shells, I’ll buy you ice cream,” Matt continued on about all the things they could do, and Near actually found his excitement to be contagious. The beach wasn’t sounding too bad now that he thought about it.

However when they pulled up Near’s excitement quickly vanished, seeing how many people were there. Suddenly he felt very self conscious. But before he could voice any concerns Matt was out of the car and grabbing their things. Near took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was for Matt. While the redhead grabbed all the heavy things Near grabbed whatever was leftover and closed the trunk. They found a comfortable spot and laid out their beach towels before Matt grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from their bag. “Oi, c’mere.” He motioned for Near to come over and he started to slather him with sunblock. He covered his legs, arms, face, and even made sure to get his neck. “You gonna take your shirt off?” He looked up at Near from his position on the ground and noticed how he hesitated. “What’s with that look?” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Near’s waist. “I’d really be more comfortable keeping it on…” He started to play with the hem of his shirt, wrapping the fabric around his fingers. Matt nodded and shifted to kiss his cheek. “Of course.” He got to his feet and took Near’s hand. “Now, let’s have fun yeah?”

Near spent the next few hours getting dragged up and down the beach by an over excited Matt and by the time he finally got a break he was drenched in sweat and panting. He was sure he looked disgusting but his boyfriend really didn’t seem to mind. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Matt, with his seemingly endless energy, ran off once again. Near flopped back onto the beach towel beneath him and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing before Matt got back. Considering how much time the gamer spent locked inside he figured he had a ton of energy just stored up to be spent on the rare occasions he actually left the apartment. 

When Matt returned he passed Near a popsicle and and sat down, licking at an ice cream cone. Near smiled up at him before sitting up and accepting the popsicle. “Thank you.” As he tried to enjoy the popsicle he couldn’t help but feel Matt’s eyes locked on him. His gaze was firmly trained on Near’s soft lips as they surrounded the popsicle, his face steadily turning redder and redder. He was starting to feel like like he should have gotten him something different. Once it registered in Near’s mind why Matt was staring at him he felt his mischievous side kick in. He pulled the popsicle from his mouth with a small pop, “Is there something wrong, Matt?” He quickly shook his head. “No, no, no. Nothing.” He looked away trying to focus on something else but his eyes kept drifting over to Near as he licked at and sucked on the popsicle suggestively. God, he was killing him. Matt moved to lean in and catch Near’s eyes. He gave Matt an innocent look as he pulled the popsicle from between his lips again. “Yes?” Matt leaned in to peck his lips softly. “You’re a tease.” 

Soon the sun was going down and the few remaining people on the beach, including Matt and Near, were setting bonfires. Matt struck a match and tossed it into the makeshift pit, igniting the tinder. Near, who was now wrapped up in Matt’s hoodie was already opening the bag of marshmallow that Matt brought along and skewering them on sticks. Matt moved to sit with his legs on either side of the small boy, and buried his face in the back of his neck. “Thanks for comin’ with me. This was a lotta fun.” Near smiled softly to himself, as he handed Matt a stick. “I’m glad I came.” Matt started pressing small kisses to the back of Near’s neck, free hand sliding underneath the hoodie he had on.

“Matt, your stick is on fire.” “What are ya- Oh shit!”


	2. Burnin' for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus.

Near gave a soft sigh and rolled over in bed, reaching out to find Matt. But his hand only found the mattress. Slowly his eyes blinked open and he rubbed the sleep away. When he sat up Matt was no where in sight. That was odd, Matt never woke up first. 

Near groaned and stumbled out of bed, blearily looking at the clock. It was only 5am. The small boy left their shared bedroom and wandered out into the living room. “Matt?” He spoke quietly, almost a bit scared. “Ah, I’m in here.” Matt’s voice leaked out from the kitchen. Curious now Near padded into the kitchen and had to bite back a laugh at the sight in front of him. A very sunburnt Matt was now sitting in front of the open fridge, rubbing aloe all over himself. It was hard to tell but he was sure that Matt was blushing. “Uhm, would ya mind getting my back?” Near moved to sit next to him. “Of course.” Near couldn’t help but feel a bit bad. Matt had spent all day slathering him in sunscreen but completely forgot himself. How typical. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
